


I'm keeping you around

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, MCU Kink Bingo, Peraltiago AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Daisy and Jemma have a morning conversation in the kitchen. In their underwear. Maybe they are not ready to dive in deeper just yet, but they still can have this.





	I'm keeping you around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



> For @theclaravoyant, who requested Skimmons +[this picture](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174284465606/girlskissingirlz-girls-kissing-girls) (NSFW). Also, I shamelessly stole her idea of a [Peraltiago AU](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/168657235586/theclaravoyant-why-am-i-attracted-to-you) for these two. 
> 
> This fills the "Skimmons" square in my MCU Kink Bingo Card.

The moment she wakes up, she immediately misses Jemma’s warmth at her side. Not that Jemma is, exactly, what one would call a “warm” person, but one night has been enough for Daisy to grow fond of her frozen tiny feet and the slightly stammered rhythm of her breath and the perfume of her hair and the way her long fingers found Daisy’s elbow to hang onto, no matter in what position Daisy was sleeping; being with her in bed is more of a emotional warmth than a physical one. She stretches her arms over her head and then cracks her neck. She knows she is stalling, but she can’t help herself; she is really not ready to face the truth that Simmons may have left. After all, that is allegedly what they have decided on, right?

Until she spots Jemma’s blouse still on the chair next to the door, and that springs her onto her feet immediately. She might have left the bed- because she probably is an annoyingly early bird, who could have imagined-, but she hasn’t left the premises yet! 

(Sorry, sometimes the cop in her just won’t shut up.)

The smell of tea leads her to the kitchen- she didn’t even know that she  _ owned  _ tea? But also, there are several cupboards she hasn’t opened in  _ literal  _ years, so who knows. 

Simmons is standing on her underwear with her elbows on the counter, her back to the door, and although Daisy’s second thought it’s  _ hehe, I’ve tapped that, _ her truly first thought is  _ I could understand the appeal of mornings if this is what is waiting for me when I wake up.  _

“Hey.”

Simmons turns around, a soft smile on her lips, and damn, Daisy is so into her already. 

“Hey yourself.”

Daisy hops on the counter, trying to look cool and aloof, which means she has to suck it up when her butt ends on a sticky stain of _  something. Why am I so gross? _

“What are you doing?”

Simmons points to a cup that has inside a TARDIS-shaped tea infuser, and okay, she is almost sure she doesn’t own one of those.

“Waiting for the tea to brew, is that okay?”

“Yeah, why not. Do you take that everywhere you go?”

Jemma dips her head, and Daisy only wants to grip her thighs with her calves and drag her close and kiss her.

“Sorry, the tea in America is just awful, and I decided to take matters into my own hands a long time ago.”

“Fair enough. Can I ask you why on your underwear?”

“Oh!” She blushes and stutters a little, and then Daisy does grip her thighs with her calves and drags her close. “Um, will you get mad if I tell you that I went rummaging through your wardrobe?”

Okay, that is  _ a little  _ weird, but her life usually has a high standard for weird, so she just shrugs and kisses her. Jemma accepts the kiss, her cold hands on Daisy’s cheeks, and when they break apart Daisy takes them against her mouth to blow warm air on her palms.

“What were you looking for? Because despite how cool that’d be, I do not have literal skeletons in my closet.”

Jemma blushes again, and she is so cute Daisy could eat her, but still, there is some embarrassment in there, and that is never a good sign. Besides, she is avoiding her eyes by making herself busy with her tea, and she was pretty sure they were both really into this last night, could everything have gone to shit that fast? 

“Something that I can wear to work without it being too suspicious? I just can not go to work wearing the same clothes as yesterday.” Right, because they are doing “light and breezy”. She doesn’t let go of her hands on Jemma’s waist, but her heart sinks a little. “We work with literal detectives.” Jemma frowns her nose in an adorable little gesture, and okay, things might not be looking up, but she is still super duper attracted to her. “They will notice. They are nosy  _ hounds. _ ”

Daisy laughs a little, because she is not wrong, and Jemma’s eyes follow the movement of her neck. That’s neat, because light and breezy doesn’t mean that they aren’t into each other, right?

And then, something else clicks.

“... but you could have gone to your place for fresh clothes.”

This time, Jemma's cheeks go deep red instead of just blushing. It’s adorable, and Daisy’s heart melts immediately.

“Oh yes, I could. Um. Except that I didn’t want to leave. But if that is what you want, I mean, I see how it can be weird for me to use your clothes, besides, Bobbi probably knows your wardrobe inside out, and um, I don’t want to, um, make you uncomfortable, um, in any way, um.”

Daisy plays with the strap of Jemma’s bra, a half smile on her lips, and only when Jemma follows Daisy’s eyes with her own, she stops talking long enough for Daisy to make a comment. 

“You are rambling, babe. Which means that you are nervous.”

“Am I?” High-pitched voice. Another clear tell-tale.

“Yeah, I can tell because I am a great detective.” Jemma rolls her eyes, and Daisy grins, because she said it to make her relax a little, take her out of her anxiety loop, and it worked. “Can I tell you a secret?”

That seems to surprise her, and Jemma straightens up before replying, “Of course.”

“Turn around.” She looks confused, and Daisy makes a circular gesture with her index finger. 

When she doe turn around, Daisy settles her in between her legs, her hands going to her hips, and her mouth finding Jemma’s shoulder like second nature. Maybe they are not ready yet to accept that there is nothing “light and breezy” about this, but her heart is thumping happily inside her chest, and as far as Daisy can tell, nothing has felt more right in her life.

“I would love you wearing my clothes to work.”

She can hear Jemma’s smile, and see the way she is trying to hide it with the edge of her mug though there is no one to see them here.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” A kiss. “It is.” A kiss, close to her ear.” Bet you another terrible date that no one will notice that you are wearing some of the godawful outfits my mother tried to make me wear when I started working at the force.”

“No.” Jemma’s voice is forceful and makes Daisy hesitate for a second, her lips leaving Jemma’s skin. “No more bets. But I do wanna hear the story if you want to tell it.”

“Is this because you know you can’t beat me, Simmons?”

That is when Jemma turns around, leaves her mug at the counter and both her hands find Daisy’s scapulas to drag her into a kiss.

“No. It’s because I want this to be more than about beating each other.” She rubs her nose against Daisy’s and grins. “And also, because I’m a hundred percent sure that I could _ crush  _ you.”        

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
